


Falling for You(Quite Literally)

by honeybylers



Series: The 6 Times Jonah Almost Kissed Walker, and the 1 Time He Did [4]
Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 21:05:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17794730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeybylers/pseuds/honeybylers





	Falling for You(Quite Literally)

“Walker!” Jonah screams as he starts to tumble to the ground, losing his balance on his roller skates. 

 

Walker quickly reaches out, grabbing Jonah’s wrist. 

 

Jonah grabs Walker’s shirt, trying to pull himself up. Instead, he pulls Walker to the ground, landing with a thump. They quickly move to the sidelines, sitting on the ground at the edge of the rink.

 

“Hey are you okay? I kind of fell on you,” Walker asked, looking into Jonah’s eyes longingly. 

 

“I’m fine,” Jonah responded, looking back into Walker’s eyes, ‘God he is cute. This is the closest I have ever gotten to kissing him. AH JONAH STOP!’

 

“You sure? You took quite the tumble. I guess you could say you fell for me,” Walker said with a laugh, not noticing the blush dusting Jonah’s features. 

 

“Yeah,” Jonah said, laughing as well.

 

‘I guess I did.’


End file.
